There in the End
by i am gone pals
Summary: Lovino Vargas was always pushed aside for his brother, even by his grandpa. So one night when the power goes out and Lovino happens across Antonio Carriedo, who actually cares about him, what ups and downs will the two endure to be together in the end?


**A/N: Side story to my fic 'Forgotten', though it can be read alone. :3 Hope you like it! ^^ Please read and review.**

Outside, it was dark. Children and parents were outside in dwindling light, trying to put off going inside and into the cold confines of their usually illuminated houses.

All of the people gathered on the street lived extremely different lives, but acted as a community as they talked and played together, all of their possessions inside holding no meaning, as they were held by the unnatural darkness and not them.

There were certain barriers that held people apart. That made the difference between dying for the one you love and perishing with your enemy. From forever having to hold on to the pain of a broken heart or never knowing love's gentle caress.

It was as the last traces of bright sun faded away from the sky that that line was crossed for two opposing souls. Weather the change was for better or for worse was yet to be known, but the change was inevitable.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was outside, but not talking to neighbors, nor wondering when the power would be back on. It wasn't unusual for his house to lose power, simply because his caretakers couldn't always pay the bills. His Aunt and Uncle had generously accepted to take him in here in America after his parents in Spain hadn't had enough money to continue to send him through school. It cost quite a bit to get him here, so they didn't always have food or electricity, but Antonio was still thankful for just being here.

Antonio shook his head a bit, stretching a little from his spot on his front porch steps. He looked at the house across from him, the two little kids he babysat on weekend to make a little extra money playing outside, the parents talking to each other.

The mother looked over and saw Antonio, then smiled, waving at him. Just as he was about to wave back, something caught his eye.

Well, not something, but someone. Lovino Romano Vargas, scowling and looking at the ground, hands shoved angrily in the pockets of his hoodie. Antonio recognized his twin hanging out with Gilbert's little brother. Feliciano was adorable, of course, but Antonio had always found something cute about the more mature twin.

"Hey, are you alright?" Antonio asked, getting up from his seat.

"Hmm? What do you want, bastard?" Lovino asked, looking up at the older boy now walking toward him.

"My name's not bastard," Antonio mumbled, faking a look of hurt. After a glare from the other though, he shut up. "Are you sure you're alright, though?"

Lovino huffed, looking at Antonio annoyed.

"Listen, I don't know you, and talking to a random stranger about my problems wasn't exactly the point of this walk," Lovino said, glaring at Antonio once more before starting to walk off.

Or, attempting to walk off, anyways, before 'that Spanish bastard' grabbed his arm.

"Well, this is a perfect chance to get to know each other, then. We go to the same school, and we're only a year apart, right? I'm Antonio Carriedo," Antonio said, smiling with a large grin on his face. "What's your name?"

Lovino glared, grumbling. He had left his house because he was tired of his brother squealing about the dark, tired of their grandfather comforting him. He was always ignored in favor of his brother. His grandfather always consoled the smaller one, though they all knew Lovino shared the exact same fear as his fratello.

"Lovino Vargas," Lovino angrily answered.

Not that he wanted to talk to the idiot Antonio anyways, but…he couldn't help but want to feel like someone actually cared about how he felt for just a little longer. Besides, the other was right. They had seen each other before, and he knew Antonio wasn't going to hurt him (except for the huge headache he would get from talking to someone like him). But it's not like the great Lovino Vargas would ever admit that.

"Lovi~? That's such a cute name!" the Spaniard said happily.

….and there went any will Lovino had to spend any more time around the other.

"Listen, it was great talking to you," Lovino said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "But I should be getting home now."

"Well, alright. But are you sure you can't stay for just a bit longer? I have some fresh tomatoes out in the back if you want some."

"Tomatoes?" Lovino asked, quickly looking back at the other.

Antonio nodded quickly, still smiling.

"Yeah. You like them?"

"….I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for just a bit longer."

Antonio nodded, leading 'Lovi' out back, showing him the tomato plants he had spent hours tending. He was quite proud of his plants.

Lovino picked one off the vine, taking a bite and holding back a smile as Antonio did the same, the red juice from the fruit making a path down the other's chin.

"These….aren't the worse I've had," Lovino said, looking down as he took another bite.

Antonio would later find that to be the best compliment one could ever get from the stubborn Italian.

The two stayed out there for the better part of an hour, neither noticing the darkness as they took a seat and just talked. It was mostly about trivial things, but it kept Lovino's mind off his brother and grandfather back home.

"I need to go," Lovino said when he finally looked at his watch, the darkness around them only just then sinking in.

"Alright," Antonio said, a little dejectedly. He had been enjoying his time with the loud-mouthed Lovino, though he spent most of his time insulting Antonio.

Lovino glanced around the darkness warily before getting up, starting to slowly head out of Antonio's yard and to the sidewalk, dreading the lightless walk home.

"Hold on!" a voice behind him called out.

Lovino turned to see Antonio run up behind him, a tomato in hand.

"Do you mind if I walk with you back home?" he asked, having noticed how the other looked shaky as he was walking.

"Fine," Lovino said grumpily, though he was gracious the other would be walking with him.

"Oh, and here," Antonio added, handing the tomato to Lovino.

Lovino glanced at the tomato, then at Antonio, who seemed to be waiting for something.

"Well~?" he asked, drawing out his words. "Do I get a thank you?"

"Whatever," Lovino said, walking off, away from Antonio and to his house, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Aw! Lovi, you look just like a tomato!" Antonio said as he caught up to the younger.

"SHUT IT!"

When Lovino got home, his brother was crying (apparently worried about him being gone so long) and his grandfather was furious, but as he locked himself in his room and blasted his music, he couldn't help but wonder if he would see the tomato bastard again.

Not like he wanted to, damnit. He just didn't want the other to assume that just because they talked about nonsense once that it meant they were friends, because they weren't. And he better not stalk him or some shit. He didn't need a stalker, not with everything he had to deal with already.

Not ever if said stalked was nice and gave him his favorite food, and he didn't exactly hate the way the other looked, and he seemed to be the only one not using him to get to his brother and-

Oh forget it. He was still a bastard.


End file.
